Nothing is Impossible
by Elanorroosevelt
Summary: Hilary and Devon want nothing more than to be together but they do not want to hurt Neil. What will they do? Disclaimer: I own nothing..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – How it happened.

Hilary had taken all she could take. She never loved Neil, she had reasons for marrying him but she was not in love with him and she knew she never would be. Her heart was with Devon, she knew that now. If she didn't get herself out of this situation she thought she would explode. So she ran, no explanation, she didn't even think about it. Neil was screaming her name pleading with her to tell him what was going on but she couldn't, all she thought about was getting to Devon as soon as humanly possible.

Devon arrived to his private floor at the hotel/athletic club still reeling from Neil's confession. He and Hilary had been waiting patiently for him to regain his sight so they could reveal their secret relationship to him and the rest of GC. The admission that he'd been told it would never happen was too much for him to handle. He told Hilary to be strong and hold on for just a little while longer to give Neil time to process this terrible news.

"Once he gets used to the idea of not getting his sight back, we will tell him _together_, I promise" He told the love of his life before he left her with Neil.

Hilary arrived at the club and rushed through the revolving door like a hurricane, she knew Cane saw her heading for Devon's private floor but she did not care. She was ready for this, all of this, to be over. When Devon opened the door she hurriedly entered the room and told him what she was feeling. Of course, they ended up not telling Neil but taking out their frustrations in a more physical way which she always enjoyed.

"Devon, I am ready for this to be over. I want nothing more than to stay here with you, just like this. I don't want to leave you." Hilary pleaded with him as she lay in his arms.

"I would love for us to be able to stay this way baby, but you know we can't." he retorted.

Hilary sighed, "You don't get it Devon, what I am telling you is that I am not going anywhere."

"What?" he replied dumbfounded.

"I told you I am done with lying about this. I AM NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM!" she replied as she gripped the covers and turned over.

_Shit!_ He thought to himself. _Now what am I going to do?_ He searched his mind for the answer and came up blank.

"Hilary…."

"This is not up for discussion, Devon" she interrupted.

As he came to the realization that he had no say in the matter, his phone started to buzz.

"It's Neil" he whispered.

"Hey dad"

"Hello son, I apologize for calling so late but I'm in a bit of a dilemma."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hilary left. We were in the middle of a discussion, she was trying to tell me something and she just bolted out the door. I can't find her and I am really worried about her. Have you seen her or heard from her?" There was urgency in his voice as he spoke and Devon took a deep breath and cleared his throat before he lied to his father **again. **

"Uh, no dad I haven't seen or heard from her. But if I do..."

"Yea, thanks son." Neil interrupted

He hung up the phone, turned over and stared at the beautiful woman he was in love with who just happened to be married to his father. They made love again… and again and again. Each time was better, more intense than the last. Devon had never felt a connection to anyone like the connection he and Hilary shared. It was electric, and he knew without a doubt that he and Hilary were meant to be. It was an impossible situation, he had no idea what his next move would be but there was nothing he could do at the present time. He decided to sleep on it and deal with whatever the following day would bring.

He awoke the next morning to an empty bed. He could still smell her scent on the pillow next to him and anticipated the day when he could wake up and stare at her beautiful sleeping face beside him. He went downstairs and found Neil having a cup of tea.

He greeted his father. "Hey dad"

"Hello Son, how are you doing this morning?" He questioned.

"I'm great, how about you? Did you find Hilary last night?" He knew damn well Neil had not.

"Nah, I was hoping she came by here though, maybe after we spoke?"

"Nope. Didn't see her. Why would you think she would come by here though?" he asked.

"Well son, you two have gotten rather close as far as I can tell and I was sure that if something were bothering her **you** would be the one she would confide in." Neil replied.

"We have, but I'm afraid I can't help you. I have not seen her." he said.

Neil chuckled. "I have some errands to run so I'm going to take off. Take care son. We'll talk soon, real soon."

Devon ran into Cane and Lily later at the bar as they were discussing Valentine's Day and Chancellor Business. Cane and Jill were going to Chicago on a business trip and had planned to take Colin and Lily along. As he was leaving the bar and processing this information Hilary flew into the club like a bat out of hell and was clearly upset.

"What's wrong baby? " He asked.

"I can't do this anymore Devon, I just can't. This has all become too much, I am in love with you but have to pretend to be in love with your father, who I foolishly married. I am stuck in an impossible situation and I want nothing more than to be free. Now Neil tells me he has this big elaborate Valentine's Day celebration for me and it makes me physically ill to think about it. We HAVE to tell the truth Devon. Now!" she frantically explained.

"Look, I know you want to be honest, but we cannot do this to Neil so soon after his bad news." Devon retorted.

"How about what this is doing to me? Haven't you heard anything I have said?" she questioned.

"Calm down baby. I promise you we will tell him soon, together. I have an idea that I think will help."

Hilary listened as Devon explained about the Chancellor Business trip and agreed to talk Neil into going. She hated the idea of spending even part of her day with Neil but she had promised Devon she would wait to reveal their relationship for a few more days.

_As she sat on the private jet making eye contact every few minutes with the man she loved, she couldn't help but wonder how she got herself into this predicament. How could she marry a man she had so vehemently hated? Why in the world had she let her need for vindication cloud her judgment so? _

_She walked to the back of the plane for a bottle of water and was joined by her sweetheart. They made small talk and looked up when Lily shouted "Dad, NO!" _

_Neil had a bottle of alcohol in his hands and as he was reading the label he was pouring a drink…_

Hilary woke up in the snow. She was freezing but could not feel anything. She had no idea how long she had been lying in the snow or any recollection of how she came to be there. She heard voices; Devon's, calling her name.

"Here, I'm here Devon" she said weakly.

After what seemed like forever, but couldn't have been more than a few moments he was at her side reassuring her she would be okay. She also heard Neil's voice, and she couldn't be sure but she could have sworn she heard him calling her baby and assuring her everything would be alright. She decided to push that to the back of her mind and concentrate on her current dilemma. As Devon attempted to keep her warm and Neil dug her out of the snow she thought about what had happened on the plane after Neil had poured himself that drink.

She and Devon had listened, speechless and dumbfounded as Neil had revealed to everyone on the plane that he had walked in on their previous lovemaking session.

_When Hilary had regained her ability to speak she had asked Neil if they could talk privately, he was not having it. He wanted nothing more than to humiliate Devon and herself as much as humanly possible. _

"_How long has this been going on?" he asked._

"_A while." She quietly replied._

"_How long is a while, a week, a few months, before my accident?" Before she could answer, Devon chimed in._

"_Why does it matter how long?" _

"_Because I deserve to know, that's why" _

_Devon had tried to convince him to calm down and that there was a better time to discuss this, in private instead of in front of everyone. Neil on the other hand wanted everyone to know that he had walked in on the lovers. _

_Devon had decided that it was time for everyone to know that they were in love, and had planned on being together once Neil regained his eyesight. Neil had told the pair that would never happen. _

_Of course sanctimonious Lily had chimed in telling her brother that he was disgusting and that she would never forgive him for committing such an atrocious act. Hilary listened as family member after family damn member chastised her and Devon for being horrible people and just when she thought she couldn't listen to another word the plane ran into turbulence. Colin reported that they were in the middle of a storm and they should all strap in to their seats. _

That was the last thing she remembered before waking up in the snow. She heard Devon struggling to lift the piece of plane off of her. When he finally did, she finally felt that she could breathe. She still could not feel her legs as they legs were still numb, she guessed partly because of the large piece of plane that landed on her and partly because of the freezing snow. Devon was with her now trying to get her warm and reassuring her that she would be okay. She was so tired and sleepy. Cane had told the group that they needed to stay awake but she was too weak and needed to rest….

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of Neil's voice begging her to wake up and stay with him. As she regained consciousness and became aware of where she was she spoke.

"Devon?" It was more of a question than a statement.

She did not see him and could not feel his presence, but she saw Neil and felt what must have been his hand holding hers.

Neil spoke. "Devon isn't here baby, but I am."

"Where is Devon?" She asked again.

"Hilary, you don't need him, I am here with you and I won't let anything happen to you."

Hilary shook her head. All she wanted was for Devon to be with her. If this was the end for her she wanted to be with the man that she truly loved.

"Neil." She began

"Shhhh… Don't talk, save your strength." He interrupted

"But, there is something that I need to say. Please just let me say it." She begged.

She felt his hands caressing her head. She felt the bile rising up in her throat and she prayed that she would be able to hold it together long enough to say what she knew she needed to say.

"I need for you to know that I never meant to hurt you but I shouldn't have married you. Not while I knew I had feelings for Devon, and I am not entirely sure why I did."

He interrupted again "What are you saying?"  
"I love him Neil." She felt her heart racing and the tears coming but she knew this had to be done.

"What." He asked shockingly.

"I love him more than I have ever loved anyone, more than myself. I cannot live another day and not be with him. And I don't want to live without him."

He let go of her hand and backed away from her with a look of sheer confusion on his face.

"NO, I can't be hearing this. What?" he kept repeating the words over and over.

She knew it wouldn't be easy and she could sympathize with Devon and why he wanted to wait, he was clearly afraid of his family turning their backs on him but she felt they had waited long enough and she was just tired of being in the situation.

"Neil." She tried to get his attention

"Neil, please." She pleaded

He sighed before he knelt beside her and very sweetly asked. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Where is Devon?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a simple question and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why he wouldn't answer. He just stared blankly into space; that is, until Cane showed up with Lily in his arms. She was babbling on and on about how evil and disgusting her relationship with Devon was. She wished someone would put a muzzle on the girl.

Neil grabbed Hilary and carried her closer to the small fire Colin had started. Everyone was huddled together in order to stay warm and alert. All Hilary wanted to know was where Devon was and none of those hypocrites would tell her anything.

Cane finally asked Neil where Devon was.

"He went to find help." Neil answered.

"He went to find help. But he was barely walking when I left to find Lily?" Questioned Cane.

"Devon will be fine." Was all Neil said.

Hilary prayed that he was right, because she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to him.

Hilary ended up in Neil's arms near the fire for what seemed like an eternity waiting and worrying about Devon. She was dozing off when she heard a faint noise. Before she could call attention to it, Lily and the others jumped up. They all thought it was the sound of a helicopter and started waving their arms so they could be seen.

All Hilary could think about was that Devon had gotten help and that somewhere he was all right.

"Look sweetheart, the helicopter is coming for us, we are saved." Neil said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Devon must have sent the help to find us, which means he is okay." She replied with tears in her eyes.

Hilary woke up in a warm bed.

_Thank God for no more snow_. She thought to herself.

She shifted in the bed, or tried to; she couldn't for the life of her understand why her legs weren't moving. As she tried to process everything; where she was and what must have transpired, Neil walked through the door.

"I am so glad you are awake. How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down beside her and tried to hold her hand.

"I would feel a whole lot better if I knew that Devon was okay." She replied

Neil sighed.

"Devon is in a room recovering. He is fine and so is everybody else."

Hilary took a deep breath and smiled. For the first time since she woke up in the snow she felt like she could breathe.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"So, you had to have surgery on your leg, you might be numb for a while but the doctors say you should be fine. We should be able to go home tomorrow, that's great news isn't it?"

Hilary just looked at him confused.

"Neil. I think we should talk." Was all she could muster the strength to say.

"You don't have to say anything right now. I just want you to concentrate on getting well."

She didn't understand what his objective was. If he was trying to avoid what was coming, he had to know he couldn't avoid it forever.

Neil finally left the hospital later that evening after the nurse checked her vitals. She was about to doze off for some much needed rest when her door opened.

_Oh, great_. She thought expecting Neil's hovering ass to come waltzing through the door again.

"Hey baby. Did you miss me?" She was so happy that she wanted to leap out of that hospital bed into his arms.

"Oh my God, Devon, I am so happy it's you. I was so worried when you disappeared. I thought I lost you. Don't you ever scare me like that again." She gushed.

"I was afraid I would never see you again. All I want to do is look at you." He told her as he grabbed her hand.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked

"I don't see why not. I want nothing more than to hold you forever." He replied.

The chair if it could even be called that, was uncomfortable as hell, but he attempted to sleep and eventually sleep came. He fell asleep holding Hilary's hand. It was the happiest either of them had been since their first night together.

Devon was awakened by Neil slamming the door to Hilary's room.

"Dad, hey, how are you?" He stammered.

Neil, visibly upset; replied "What are you doing in this room and why are your hands all over my wife?"

Hilary tightened her grip on Devon's hand and took a deep breath, she knew what was coming and didn't look forward to it.

"Neil" she started

"I, uh we… um… we never meant to hurt you or anyone."

"Yea, you never meant to hurt me, is that why you slept with my son? Is that why you told me to leave last night, so you could spend the night with him?" he retorted.

"Dad, she didn't…"

"I am not talking to you." Neil interrupted before Devon could finish his statement.

"Matter of fact, Devon, why don't you leave so my wife and I can have a private conversation. You've had plenty of privacy with her, now it's my turn." He snidely remarked.

Devon stood up, but Hilary decided it was time she take a stand, she was not going to let him leave, so she grabbed his hand tighter when he tried to let go.

"Devon doesn't have to go anywhere Neil. I want him here." Hilary replied.

Neil; taken aback, replied "You what?"

"I want Devon here with me. It's not how we planned to tell you but I'm glad the truth is finally out. I love him Neil." She exhaled as she explained this to her husband, feeling that a huge burden had been lifted from her.

Devon kissed her hand and told his father that he loved Hilary as well.

"What do you hope to gain by telling me this?" He asked the lovers.

"We want to be together. I told you on the plane." Devon said.

To this Neil replied "And I told you that's not happening."

"What are you talking about that's not gonna happen?" She asked, confused.

"I'm not gonna let that happen. I will never let you two be happy, because you don't deserve it." He said.

"So, I'm gonna ask you one more time to leave, then I'm going to go get security."

"Neil, please don't do this." Hilary pleaded.

"It's okay baby. I probably should be in my room when the doctor comes in. I'm pretty sure he's gonna let me go home today anyway. I will be seeing you soon, I promise." Devon told her.

He kissed her before he left. She felt her heart breaking as he walked out of the room and it brought her to tears.

Devon went back to his room and sat alone waiting for the doctor and wondering what the hell he was going to do about his current situation. He had waited for so long to be able to openly express his love for Hilary and now that he had he still couldn't be with her. When the doctor released him he went straight to his penthouse. He didn't want to be at the club, didn't want to deal with anyone else's problems. He needed to rest and he needed time alone to think.

His phone vibrated and a text message flashed on the screen.

_I love you_

He smiled and replied

_I will always love you_

As he set his phone down on the coffee table, Lily stormed into his penthouse.

_I knew this was coming_. He thought.

"Hey." He said.

"Don't you hey me. I only came by to see if you would be able to come to work today?"

"You could have called for that. I'm okay and I'm happy to see that you are too." He told her.

"I guess you know me pretty well, I did come by to see how you are doing. But that doesn't mean I forgive you. I'm not sure I ever will." She retorted.

"I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt anyone. I love Hilary and she loves me."

"I'm gonna go. Will I see you at work later?" She asked.

"No, not today but I'll see you tomorrow."

Hilary had been released from the hospital and as much as she wanted to be with Devon, she knew she needed to handle Neil but she wasn't sure how she was going to do that.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" He asked.

"I'm fine Neil, just a little sore." She replied.

"I've got a doctor's appointment a little later on so I'm going to take a shower. I was thinking I could pick up a little dinner on my way home. Any requests?"

"No, whatever you get will be fine, I'm sure." She told him.

After she heard the shower start she picked up the phone.

_I miss you so much -H_

_I miss you too -D _

_I will figure something out. He can't keep us apart forever -H_

When Neil got back from his appointment Hilary was "asleep" on the sofa, where she fully intended to stay. He called her name but she didn't budge so he came over to the sofa and gently tapped her on the shoulder as he whispered her name in her ear.

_Damn_ she thought as she opened her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why don't you come to the bedroom? I can rub your back for you or run you a hot bath." He said.

"No, I'm good here." She told him.

Hilary spent her night on the sofa crying. By morning she thought she had no tears left, with swollen eyes she made the decision that today was the day she would lay everything on the line. She could not spend another day trapped in a loveless marriage, and even though Neil had told her and Devon they didn't deserve to be happy she knew they at least deserved a chance.

Neil bought a tray of food to the sofa. She guessed this was his version of breakfast in bed.

"I've got some errands to run today, I'm gonna let you eat while I get ready. " He said.

As soon as he stepped in the other room she picked up her phone.

_I need to see you right now. Can you come over please? -H_

_On my way –D_

No matter what the outcome was, this was ending today.

When Neil came out of the shower Hilary told him they needed to talk.

"Okay, what would you like to talk about?" He asked

"I want to talk about what happened on the plane and about what you saw at the club." She replied.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize for that Hilary. I've already forgiven you."

"Um, I wasn't going to apologize, I mean, I _am_ sorry for hurting you but. Wait, let me start over."

She sighed, as she realized this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Neil, this marriage, is not going to work. I am not in love with you. I love someone else. Do you understand what I am saying?" she said.

"Hilary. Don't make any rash decisions here. I know I can make you happy all you have to do is stay. Give us a chance." He pleaded.

"The only rash decision I have made was marrying you in the first place. I was looking for acceptance and I think I confused it with love. Even as I was standing in that park marrying you, I was thinking about Devon. " She explained.

As she said his name he knocked on the door. Neil went to answer and Hilary told him that it was okay, she would get it. She let Devon in and as Neil was protesting him being there she led him to the sofa to sit beside her.

"Neil, Devon and I love each other. Nothing you can do will ever change that. I am sorry that you have been hurt by all of this but the fact remains that I want to be with him."

Neil glared at his son. He rushed over to the sofa and grabbed him by the collar. Hilary was screaming at him to let Devon go. He raised a fist to hit him and at the last moment let him go as he dropped his head.

"Hilary, please think about this. We are good together. You make me a better man and I need you." Neil pleaded.

"This was never about us, Neil. It's always been about Devon. I am just so sorry it took me so long to realize this." She replied

With that she left, she only turned back to Neil to tell him that she would contact him to set up a time for her to collect her belongings.

When they arrived at the penthouse Hilary told Devon that she wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a change of clothes. She ended up soaking in the bathtub instead. Hilary spent the rest of the day and night in the arms of the man she loved. She had no idea what was going to happen next but she was prepared for whatever would come as long as she had him.

As promised, Devon returned to work at the club the next day. When he entered his office he discovered his sis sitting at his desk waiting for him. She had more than a few choice words for him. Neil had spent his night crying on her shoulder. He told her about Hilary leaving him for his son and Lily was none too pleased.

Devon explained again that he and Hilary had never set out to intentionally hurt anyone; they simply couldn't fight their feelings for one another any longer.

Hilary went to the club to have a late lunch with Devon. She had just left the attorney's office, having filed the paperwork for her divorce and she just wanted, no she needed to see him. She decided to wait in his office for him but found Lily sitting at his desk instead.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for Devon, I'll just wait at a table." She said as she tried to walk away.

"No, bitch. You're not getting away that easy." Lily yelled.

"Lily, I don't want to do this right now. I just came to see Devon."

"I don't care what you want. I have something to say and you are going to hear it." Lily retorted.

"Fine." In the back of her mind Hilary knew this couldn't be avoided.

"How could you hurt my father like this? He's been nothing but good to you. Haven't you done enough to tear my family apart? I knew you hadn't changed, you are still the same scheming bitch you were when you came to town…"

"No, Lily that's where you are wrong. I am NOT the same girl that came to GC, and I have Devon, your brother, to thank for that. He showed me what love is and made me realize that I deserve it. I deserve to be happy just like everyone else, and that's what he has given me. He makes me happy and I want nothing more than the chance to make him happy too. Doesn't he deserve happiness?" Hilary hadn't meant to cry but the tears came anyway.

"YOU are a married woman. You married his father Hilary. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Lily asked.

"I am sorry Lily, I'm terribly sorry that I hurt Neil, but I am not in love with him. Marrying him was a huge mistake on my part and I know you probably will never forgive me. I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry."

"You're right, I will NEVER forgive you." And with that Lily stormed out of her brother's office.

Devon was surprised to see a clearly upset Hilary sitting at his desk when he entered his office.

"Hey, this is a nice surprise. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it, do you want to grab some lunch?" She asked.

But before he answered she added "I really would like to have lunch somewhere other than here though, if you don't mind."

That evening was particularly stressful for Hilary. She needed to talk to Devon but with everything that was going on, she wasn't sure she wanted to upset him any further. When the doctor had told her she was pregnant, four weeks to be exact, she was sure she misunderstood him. How could she still be pregnant after the plane crash? Not only that but she was always careful, overly so, because of their "unique" situation. How had she let this happen and how could she spring a child on him, on top of everything else? She decided against telling Devon, at least for now. There would be plenty of time for the two of them to have that talk later.

She was awakened the following morning by a knock at the door. She guessed Devon must have slipped out not wanting to wake her because she was in bed alone. She grabbed a robe to wrap up in and went to the door. She was surprised to find Neil at the door. Against her better judgment she opened the door and invited him in. He smelled like a brewery and looked disheveled. He was holding the divorce papers in one hand and a lighter in the other.

"Neil what are you doing here?"

"I got these papers and I came to see you." He replied.

"You didn't have to come to see me; you could have just signed them and returned them to my lawyer."

"But see, that's why I had to see you. I wanted to tell you that I am not going to sign these. Well, that's not exactly right, I will sign them but I have a condition first."

"Okay, um what is this condition?" she asked.

"Have sex with me." He replied

She laughed because she knew this had to be a sick joke.

"Okay Neil, you've had your fun, it's time for you to go."

But he didn't go, he didn't budge. He told her that if she didn't have sex with him he would burn those papers and never agree to a divorce.

"But Neil, I don't understand what you think having sex will accomplish. I've already told you that our marriage is over and I am with Devon so…"

"No." He interrupted

"You are not with Devon because you are still married to me and as your husband I have the right to make love to you, MY WIFE."

Even as he was saying this he was moving closer to her which made her begin to feel very uneasy. She begged him to stop whatever it was he was planning but before she knew it he had her cornered and his hands were all over her. She was afraid, not just because she was still injured but because she now had another life to think about.

"Neil, No. Please stop this. I love Devon. I can't, I won't do this to him." She pleaded as she tried to fight him off of her.

She finally got a hand free and slapped him. He was taken aback by this and seemed to snap out of the trance he was in.

"You! You had no problem betraying me with him but you won't dream of being with your own husband because you are afraid of hurting _him. _ How many times did you refuse me because you had been with him? That night I saw the two of you in bed together at the club, you thought I was asleep when you ever so quietly climbed into bed. But I wasn't asleep. I had heard you shower, trying to wash the evidence away but I already knew. The next day you tried to avoid me when I came to Jabot. You had no idea I saw you trying to slip past me and I saw you look disgusted when I tried to touch you._"_

Even though he knew she wasn't in love with him, he reached out to touch her one last time. She was hit with a wave of nausea and made a beeline for the bathroom. When she came out surprisingly he was still there sitting on the sofa.

"Do I really disgust you that much?" He questioned.

She couldn't stop the tears from coming even if she had wanted to. She finally had reached her limit. She had been strong for long enough and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Get OUT Neil. Just please leave. I won't tell Devon what you tried to do but don't you come back here."

Hilary could not believe what had just happened. Had her soon to be ex-husband just tried to blackmail and rape her? She had thought things couldn't get any worse once she and Devon had come clean. It seemed that things were worse now than before.

The next few months were like a blur. Despite the fact they lived together Hilary and Devon spent every possible moment they could together. When she wasn't at Jabot she was at the club. Of course she had to endure Lily's bitch face and snarky attitude but being near her man made it all worthwhile. She still hadn't confessed that she was having his child but she knew time was running out because she was beginning to show and hiding it wouldn't be an option for much longer.

Neil had kept his distance and surprisingly had signed the divorce papers. For Hilary, things were starting to look up. She didn't know; however, what Devon was dealing with. She knew that Neil frequented the club almost daily, what she didn't know was that he spent most of his time at the bar drinking and throwing insults at the owner. Hilary didn't know that Devon had driven a drunken Neil home on more than one occasion.

Devon was getting ready to call it a day when he spotted Neil at the bar. He walked over to the bar and asked Neil if he was okay.

"Why do you care?" Neil asked.

"Of course I care dad." Devon replied.

"Why don't you go home to my ex-wife and stop pretending that I matter to you."

"Let me take you home."

"I don't need you to take me home, or anywhere else for that matter." With that, he took another drink as Lily walked up to the bar.

She begged him to stop drinking but he kept downing drink after drink until he could barely stand.

Lily blamed Devon for his drinking and asked him if he was happy.

"You know I'm not happy about this Lily, why would you ask me a question like that." Devon said.

"This is all your fault you know. If you had kept your pants on and your hands off of dad's wife none of this would be happening." His sister had a way with words, especially when she was upset.

"I can't argue with you about this right now, I have to take him home."

Neil fought Devon every step of the way, which was not an unusual occurrence. He finally got him in the car and was able to get him home safely. He wondered how long he would have to deal with Neil's drinking. He had hoped that by now, Neil would have learned to cope with his divorce in a way that did not involve alcohol. But Neil was determined to make Devon pay even if it meant hurting himself.

When Devon got home that evening he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to wash the day away and get some much needed rest. Hilary had other plans.

She was waiting for him in the dimly lit penthouse clad in sexy lingerie.

"Welcome home Mr. Hamilton"

A speechless Devon could do nothing but stand there, mouth wide open as she inched her way toward him. They kissed and it was just what he needed. She led him to the sofa and helped him undress. As exhausted as he was he was more anxious about what was to come. But before anything actually began she told him they needed to talk. Talking was the last thing on Devon's mind, but he gave Hilary his undivided attention.

"There is something I have to tell you." She said.

"Is anything the matter?" He asked apprehensively.

"No, but I do have some rather urgent news to share with you." She retorted.

"You're. Um. This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Well just spit it out." He said

"Okay. You're right. You are going to be a daddy. I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" was all he could say.


End file.
